Confessions of Hearts
by Illusive Boi
Summary: OOC,AU Sausaku: Haruno Sakura has been victim of Sasuke's pranks for seven and a half years but one day she feels different about him and a relation begins to bloom over the years time jump happens. R&R with ideas and I'll see what ideas I can put in.D
1. Will I have Peace

**SUMMARY**

Sasusaku: Haruno Sakura a girl with looks and riches has always being annoyed by Uchiha Sasuke, who has everything just like her. One day Sasuke feels differently about Sakura and wonders if she feels the same for him. Will they ever confess to each other?

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto If I did I'd be damn rich by now

A/n This is my very first story that I've ever wrote to the public so I hope you will be supportive and like my work

This story is set in the 21st century (2005 to be specific) in Tokyo Japan. Characters are **OOC **and Sasuke's parents were never killed. His Mother and father were in USA doing business while Itachi was studying in England.

**Chapter 1: **Will I ever have peace

A pink haired girl was hastily rushing to school knowing that she had only 5 minutes until she was late. On the way she saw a certain Uchiha that had bugged her for 7 and a half years since they were halfway through the first year of college.

She shrugged when she noticed that he was also rushing to get to school meaning he'd annoy her on the way. The Uchiha called Sasuke saw her and gave a smile that would melt the hearts of every girl except hers. Sakura completely ignored that heart melting smile and tried to outrun him without a word. When the two finally made it to school they quickly opened their lockers grabbing their books for their period 1 class and dashed off into same classroom.

"Any luck with her yet Mr beautiful?" asked, a blonde with spiky yellowish golden hair with three whiskers on each side of his cheeks with a smirk.

"Shut up baka… He's trying." Said, another one of his friends with pale pearly eyes and long thick black hair with his serious expression as usual. (a/n sorry to interrupt right now but Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru are Sasukes friends and Hinata, Ino and Tenten are Sakura's friends.)

Sakura found a seat right next to her friends and stood right after she sat as their teacher had just come in. The classroom like any other had white everywhere with vivid blue carpet, huge clear windows, bright mahogany chairs and tables and a whiteboard with whiteboard markers. (duh….. )

"Good morning students please take your seats" commanded their teacher which was Gai-Sensei. Oh how everyone joked about his bushy eyebrows, bob haircut and his sloppy green outfit but the most that people joked about was his retarded yet so childish way of thinking.

As Gai-sensei rambled on about how poor the fish was and before dissecting it to show the whole class and talk about a ton of other stuff about how they grew, how long they live, how they lived and about their youth. Gai-sensei in most people's minds was a mentally retarded old man that always rambled about youth childishly (sorry to all those Gai lovers ).

When they had finished their biology lesson it was time for P.E and everyone got their things and hurried to the gym. Sakura was doing the same until she opened her locker and suddenly water that was held in pressure by chakra came splashing right into her white uniform soaking the top half of her body.

"UCHIHA! I'm going to get you for this!" yelled, Sakura as she took out her P.E uniform which was surprisingly dry, it seemed that the water didn't soak anything other than her.

Sasuke was crouched on the floor with his back to the wall laughing out loudly.

"Didn't see that one coming did you Haruno? I placed my chakra and used it to pressurize the water and made it push right into the door of your locker waiting for you to open it and get soaked. Your timing was perfect too just before my chakra died" he explained, still laughing with pleasure.

Sakura walked slowly to Sasuke clenching and unclenching her fists with killer eyes. If looks could kill Sasuke would be drop dead on the floor right now but no, life was cruel so she decided to give him a bashing.

Sasuke saw her body language and her facial expression and a sweat dropped. The all so carefree laughing boy was now a little nervous knowing that Sakura could hit pretty hard especially when she put a lot of chakra on her hands.

"Hey; Sakura it was only a prank, I've been pranking you for the last 7 and a half years so don't take it so seriously." said, Sasuke with a little pinch of nervousness in him.

Sakura on the other hand was completely ignoring what he had to say as he would always say something like "It's only a prank, nothing much." and all that other bullcrap that she had put with for 7 years! She had every single reason to be mad at him with a urge to strangle the hell the out of him with her own hands but Sasuke was too fast. She remembered a prank a week ago where she found herself tripping on a rope with a whole dunk of mud falling right onto her making her look like a pig taking a bath especially with her pink hair. And then, she thought 'This isn't as bad as the mud at least but he's still gonna pay!'.

Inner Sakura "Don't hurt Sasuke-kun! You know you like h-" being cut off by Outer Sakura.

'Shut up baka! I've been tortured by him for 7 and a half years it's time for retaliation!' scolded, Outer Sakura to Inner Sakura for thinking about him at this kind of time.

"You…. Are…..so…..DEAD UCHIHA!" Sakura screamed and started chasing him like hell to whack him on the head as she usually tried.

"Oh Sakura you're so much fun!" with that Sasuke quickly ran around smiling and taunting her till they arrived at gym class (with their P.E uniform of course ).

"Sakura calm down…. You'll get him next time." Said, her best friend Ino. After she finished comforting Sakura which was easy to do as usual with just one sentence started to give the whole group of pranksters a death glare especially at Sasuke.

Well that's the first chappie…. Hope you liked it! I didn't know that my first chapter with some introduction would turn out being more than an essay! (Woo hoo go me! P).I didn't intend it to be so long but I don't mind please R&R since I'm new so I'll need all the support or suggestions or praising I can get I'll try to make this story with everyone's good suggestions on how the story should be to make everyone feel as though it's part of their story as well!


	2. Good Plans Bad Reactions

**THX **to two people that reviewed, liked and wanted me to update faster! It's taken me only two days to upload this chapter since the first and this is all thanks to LadyofDarkness (yup this isn't a SasuSaku fic for no reason hehe) and nkitty29 (Yup I did just what you said updated 2 days after you 2 ppl made me happy by reviewing ). Also you can always suggest plots, scenes or idea to me and if they're ideas that sound good or I personally like then in it goes I want this story to be made up of reviewers suggestions, ideas and of course me or else there won't be a story hehehz. Please R & R

**Chapter 2: Good Plans Bad Reactions**

"Oh nice timing Sakura, Sasuke, just in time for you two to demonstrate your summersaults!" explained, Kakashi-sensei with his hands on his waist.

Kakashi-sensei is known for his great jounin skills and his Sharingan, he also is a P.E teacher at the humongous Academy (imagination ne ).

"Kakashi-sensei how come you don't do that yourself ne?" Asked, Sakura almost accusingly.

'I know you're lazy Kakashi-sensei but not to such an extent!' thought Sasuke as he saw Kakashi's sweat drop.

"Well errr…… On the way to the academy I accidentally skid off a wet tree that somehow errr….. got wet and hurt my back so….. That leaves the two best summersault performers in the whole academy to do those summersaults for me!" claimed, Kakashi obviously lying.

Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke as usual,. "Hn"

Sakura hesitated being told to go first but just as she was getting ready to perform her summersault a great malicious idea came to her head! (Yes I know… evil Sakura bad Sakura:P) Sakura ran up and jumped up and performed a high 1 and a quarter twist and then back flip landing gracefully on the floor.

"GO SAKURA-CHAN!" shouted Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

"Arigato." Said, Sakura shyly.

Sakura before getting off the carpets (P.E mushy ones ) she secretly splashed a small amount of water great enough to make Sasuke slip when he finished and walks off. 'Oh Sasuke-kun; enjoy!' thought Sakura. Inner Sakura "OMG!(means oh my god.) What are you doing you crazy evil bitch(sorry for saying that to Sakura but I hate censorship but I rarely swear but it makes it adds flavor hehe )!" Outer Sakura Shut….up! I'm evil so what (this is Outer Sakura's face towards Inner Sakura in her head ."). I have every god damn reason to have a little revenge and now my stupid self is telling me that I shouldn't have my revenge!"

Suddenly Sasuke smiled and Sakura caught him smiling at her and blushed a fair light crimson red before turning around forgetting about her own trap.

"Kuso! (dammnit or shit)" and before she could say that she was already being backfired by her own plan and slipped over her own trap landing on her back in pain. Inner Sakura "God your stupid! Where's the intelligent top grade class Sakura ne? Don't try to hurt Sasuke-kun! He's so hot with those eyes that hair that body…… You know you like him hahahaha I'm right aren't I?" Outer Sakura Someone… kill me….. I'm torturing myself! Okay…. Mental pills… Paranoia Pills WHERE ARE MY PILLS!" screaming to herself while also being picked up by Sasuke who was the first to run to her and help her up before realizing and quickly releasing his firm grip.

"You okay?" asked Sasuke obviously anxious if Sakura sprained an ankle or something.

"F-fine… I'm o-k-kay…." stuttered Sakura putting on a vivid red cheek and quickly running back to her friends to hide her furiously red hot cheeks. "What's this, why am I blushing! I'm not one of his obsessive fan girls! Why am I eve thinking about him! Kuso I'll get you next time Uchiha Sasuke .".

After Sasuke finished performing his double front flip with a finishing half twist summersault his fan girls went crazy yet all he could think about was Haruno Sakura.

When they had finished P.E Sakura thought of another mischievous plan! Her plan was so gonna make Sasuke look like a wreck! She thought to herself and praised her brilliant mind. 'You've had your fun now it's my turn hehez!' thought Sakura while deviously placing extremely faint chakra strings that was linked to a somewhat large bucket of white flower!

"Ahhhh….. Here he comes! That's right, keep walking….. NOOOOO don't turn!" Sakura scolded herself for forgetting that every Mondays after P.E he'd had to go play basketball for the academy (exactly like inter-school sport where you compete with other schools). This was the final to decide which academy was going to be known as the best basketball team in al hidden villages. Their guests were from the hidden village of the Waterfall who had been known for winning all previous basketball competitions but we have Sasuke! 'I'm gonna go watch' and with that she ran to where she had forgottenly placed her trap, tripped over her own chakra strings and found that the trap set for Sasuke had backfired on her again. 'Why is it whenever I place a trap for Sasuke and think or chase him I get backfired by my own doings! Kuso!" she ranted screaming in anger only to find Sasuke opening the door with so much force that it made itself hearable through Sakura's scream.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at what he saw. It was obvious she fell for her own trap since his friends don't find as much pleasure in pranking Sakura as he does.

"Nice one Sakura! You got backfired by your own trap correct? And it was set up for me too correct?" Sasuke was laughing so much and so hard now that his face was red from laughing at the priceless looking Sakura all covered in some white stuff (Plain flour).

The rest of his friends laughed but managed to control it knowing not to get too involved with Sasuke and Sakura's somewhat relationship (if they even have one" ?).

Sakura's friends had now quickly brought her to the toilet to help get her cleaned up.

That's the second chappie pplz! Please Review la…… I've only gotten 2 so far but just those two alone made me feel so happy and gave me the motivation to write a chappie that is about double of my first chappie! So please review I don't care what you say as long as you don't flame me I'll be happy! The bottom left hand corner there's a button where you can submit a review to me…… Yea you know what to do (Review! )


	3. The Start of the Basket Ball Game

Sorry for the big wait guys! I know that some of you wanted to read the third chapter but I was stuck for ideas and never really wrote it…. So from now on please give suggestions and ideas or constructive criticism (good helpful criticism that is ). THX to all the people that reviewed! I appreciate them so much! They're treasure to me! "My precious…….." said golem in Lord of the Rings. That's how I feel about getting reviews lolz. I meant that hehez. R n R

Chapter 3: The Start of the Basketball Game: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or Taijutsu?

Once Sakura had been cleaned up she entered the gym where she found all of Sasuke's fan girls attentively watching the two teams warm up before the match. Sakura and her friends had gotten a good seat, the front row (what else hehez :P).

The whistle blew; Sasuke and his teammates finished off their warm up routines and got into position. Sasuke could hear all of his fangirls screaming their heads off but he heard a voice he knew a little too well. A voice he heard a lot but not a lot when he played basketball. He quickly looked up searching for the person he assumed and hoped it would be. He was right, it was the one and only Haruno Sakura cheering for him.

"Go kick there asses Sasuke! Win us the trophy!" cheered, Sakura as her friends did the same but less enthusiastically.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel his heart pound a little faster not from the pressure of the competition, but from Haruno Sakura cheering for him. He gave off a almost unnoticeable blush and smiled a genuine smile at Sakura.

The fangirls saw who he smiled at, NEVER had they received one of those and they all envied Sakura for receiving such a smile. Hatred begun to rise in the fangirls towards Sakura because she received such a angelic smile but just shook it off like it was nothing. God if they got that they'd be in heaven already (I'm not Christian la)!

The whistle blew once more. "OKAY YOU YOUNG SPIRITED PEOPLE! GO AND SHOW HOW YOUR YOUTH IS SO PERFECT!" Shouted Gai-sensei (yes he's the coach of the basketball team hahaha:P).

They got into their positions, waiting for the ball to be thrown up and battle it out for the trophy and name of the best basketball team in all villages.

"PHEEEEE!" the whistle blew as the ball was thrown up into the air. (Sasuke is the Centre since he's the best, as for the rest it's Naruto,Kiba,Chouji and Shikamaru.) Chouji may be big but that doesn't mean he can't play bball hahahz XD!

The waterfall village's centre had gotten the ball and two other waterfall villages had came to form a offensive yet defensive stance. 'They're fast!' thought, Sasuke as the opposing centre had gotten the ball first.

'Well looks like I'll have to do my part' said Shikamaru to himself as he prepared to do his shadow imitation technique.

"Shadow Imitation!" yelled, Shikamaru as three shadows came out forward toward the three invaders.

"Bunshin No Jutsu!" (image clone technique) shouted the person on the left out of the three offensive attackers.

Instantly, three bunshins came out and took the direct binding with the shadow imitation before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The caster of the bunshins smirked as they came close nearing Kiba.

Kiba attempted a fight of speed but was proved wrong because he couldn't stop the three from advancing without fouling. They were coming to Naruto now. "Kage Bunshin!" (Shadow Replications or real bodies but weaker because they disappear after a hit.)Naruto yelled, and five kage bunshins appeared forming a small barrier to prevent the three from getting close to Chouji their main goal defender.

"CHARGE!" the six Naruto's yelled as they advanced quickly without leaving a chance for the invaders to pass.

"Bunshin No Jutsu!" shouted the one in the middle of the stance as suddenly five of him came out all dribbling the ball but instead of barging through, the nine gracefully jumped over the Naruto's and landed ready to shoot.

"Baika Jutsu!" (Size-up technique) suddenly, Chouji was three times as tall and as big as before and easily deflected all the basketballs back with his super size form but the real one had passed the ball onto his right hand teammate and he easily and effortlessy shot a three pointer while Chouji was busy deflecting the other five balls.

'This isn't good! There must be a way…. Since their speed is faster than all of ours, taijutsu is useless. Genjutsu was easily avoided and countered with bunshins; only thing left that will work well with genjutsu I, Ninjutsu!' Sakura snapped back into reality yelling at Sasuke. "Use genjutsu and ninjutsu together! Chakra control and force it back!" Sakura shouted to Sasuke who was surprised by her brilliant order.

Hahahaz! A Cliffy! Not a very steep one but nevertheless a cliffy! Membahz to R n R :D. K I'll update as soon as I get some suggestions to help me with my writing P. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Have a HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR PEOPLEZ!


	4. The Winners of the Basketball Game

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I know I know I was late (dun kill me!) I just wasn't up for writing but I'm back! Hehez… so…. Here's the 4th chappie hope u guys enjoy and for those who read n dun review please review because I as an author and many more will not know how many ppl have read their story and it can become depressing when you get nearly no reviews… So please Read n Review hehe… Any suggestions ideas are all welcome. Oh and yes it is a basketball game P

**Winners of the Basketball game:**

Sasuke quickly created 4 bunshins (illusionary clones) and did some hand seals before shouting out Chakra manipulation! As soon as that was said chakra started to stretch out of his body and snatch the ball off the centre player. The Chakra Manipulation technique is sort of like Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation technique only that it requires much more chakra and no need of shadows. Because it uses up a lot of chakra he couldn't keep this up for long and there out of the corner of his eye he saw Kiba shouting like there was no tomorrow and in an instant Sasuke hurled it at Kiba.

"HERE SASUKE HERE I'M OVER HERE! TO ME…… WTF!" pssht, Sasuke had hurled the ball with too much strength and it had slapped Kiba on the right hand side of his cheek making it red and causing him to not even get hold of ball but rather let the opposing team recapture the ball.

"Sorry!" shouted, Sasuke to Kiba as his cheek got evermore red.

PEEEEET! The ball had gotten another go at Konoha's ring and scored another for the Village of the Waterfall.

"This is easy! We're gonna win this again just like last year! They're no match for us hehez." Boasted the person in the middle who had just scored. "Don't get too cocky, they're much better than last year. Last year they didn't even make it into the finals to verse us but this year they're quite well prepared. That boy with the raven hair, he's full of surprises so don't let your guard down." Explained, the boy on the left. "Gottcha." Said, the person on the right with a rather cheerful voice.

"Dammit! If this goes on we're going to lose! Time for me to shine!" said, Naruto to himself.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" instantly, 20 Naruto's appeared and each of them dribbled the ball to the Village of Waterfall's court BUT he forgot to distribute his chakra evenly and was soon found and the ball snatched!

The ball was coming AGAIN to Konoha's side of the court because a certain Naruto INSISTED on taking the ball and doing a one man team stunt; god he's dumb Sasuke thought to himself.

As the time passed and the scores evened out to (Konoha) 21:23 (Waterfall) there were only 30 seconds left and the only way Konoha could win would be to shoot a three pointer within 30 seconds.

Konoha had the ball, Shikamaru passed it on to Kiba, Kiba ran half the court and passed it to Sasuke BUT a defender had snatched the ball as Kiba passed it to Sasuke, they were so close to the three pointer and the ball wasn't very far, Sasuke was about to kill himself (not literally hehez can't have him die now can we? XD) and use Chakra Manipulation again just when Shikamru's Shadow Imitation had caught the striker. Shikamaru fidgeted a bit until he was sure that when he threw the imaginary ball in his hands the real ball would land to Sasuke and as smart and nerdy as Shikamaru could get, the ball was thrown to Sasuke and he had scored!

PEEEEET! "Konoha wins this year's international ninja basketball cup!" announced, the Umpire.

All of Sasuke's fan girls jumped in the air screaming and cheering for Sasuke but Sasuke ignored them all as he always did but instead put his attention to one pink haired kunoichi, Sakura. She simply gave him a smile, a genuine smile and exited with her friends right beside her.

Well hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! Well I had to admit, there was only one funny part in this whole chappie but I can't possible put a lot of nitty gritty funny stuff in when it's a rather serious basketball game match now can I? You may but that's you and not me hehez Please R & R la heeheez


	5. Repetition & Annoyance

I'm backz! Puts hands up defenselessly as guns are pointed at him

Well so I WAS lost for ideas and yes I DID lose the inspiration for quite awhile buh I promise it won't happen again as long as I get my satisfaction through reviews…. I KNOW there are way more readers than reviewers buh I need your help too…. It's really depressing to see like 3 reviews when you're up to chapter 2. So please do give me inspiration to continue on with the story without having to wait such a long time because I lost the inspiration .

Thank you Bevy-Chan! That is honestly the best compliment I've gotten since I started writing this! And yes sasusaku forever! xD Yes it is a bball game n yes I do admit my chapters are short but I'll try my best to make them longer so you don't have to worry about the annoying sliding bar on the right :P Yes, I know how it feels when your favourite story just got updated buh chapter is real short so yes, I'll try to lengthen them. Well my main focus is on sasusaku buh I'm more than happy to add in my personal favourite couples which are Ino,Shika Neji,TenTen Hinata,Neji Sasuke,Sakura (of course!).

**Chapter 5: Repetition and Annoyance**

The Konoha basketball team had won the trophy for this year as they triumphantly sung their victory anthem. Sasuke suddenly remembered a sudden pink haired girl whom really was, their winning tactician.

Sasuke walked out of changing rooms and went to search for Sakura. She was nowhere to be found…. Neither were her friends so Sasuke decided to piss her off again. He loved seeing her pissed off flaming angry face where she'd literally go on a tantrum with that immature attitude of hers. But then again, was it more than just fun that he felt? He honestly didn't know himself even though he'd been doing this for 7 and a half years.

Sasuke had carefully placed pressurized water into Sakura's locker again! He liked doing it because he got to see Sakura's hair wet AND her annoyed face at the same time. Sakura never really seemed to expect pranks to come upon her even though they came from the same person so often.

When the bell run Sakura as usual walked to her locker with her friends talking until her locker opened and was soaked again by the one and only Uchiha.

Sakura's sweat dropped but a second later she had the pissed off cross and eyes and were ready to squash a certain Uchiha whenever she saw him. "That bum….. "she thought, as she took out her PE towel and wiped her face.

For the next week Sakura had been stupid enough to not expect the same prank over and over during recess, start of school, and even lunch! Everyday of that week she had been soaked and everyday of that week she had been screaming out "UCHIHA" every time she fell for it again and everyday Sasuke had been laughing at and running away from her.

It was Monday and Sakura was being her usual self walking to her locker to get her books for the first period until she FINALLY remembered what had happened to her last week, she decided to shrug it off since she thought that that Uchiha wasn't that lame to do it again but suddenly Inner Sakura shouted to her. 'No offence of all the people that call you smart I think you just proved them wrong'.

Outer Sakura 'You never learn to shut up do you? Stop being so superstitious!'

Inner Sakura 'You truly are dumb…'

Outer Sakura rolls eyes. She thought about what Inner Sakura had told her and considered it, 'Well maybe she's right.' And with that she carefully opened her locker with her face and body on the left hand side when, water came pouring out.

Sakura's eyes turned into slits as a cross came across her left forehead. 'That Uchiha is dead when I see him in period 1, but then again he'll probably come out laughing.' She thought.

She was right, Sasuke came out laughing. "You finally noticed I was doing this on purpose UNTIL you actually figured that it was just going to go on with the same prank everyday till you stop me." He said, in a very childish way only pissing Sakura off even more.

It as recess now and Sakura had figured out that the annoying Uchiha brat would have planted another water bomb waiting to splash out onto her face in her locker. But this time, she was ready, she had a plan. She got her group of friends to ask him questions on purpose and to lure him to her locker then when he was directly in front of her locker she'd open it and let his own prank backfire on him!

Inner Sakura 'Yea baby! Now this is what I say smart!'

Outer Sakura 'sshhh! Here he comes!' whispered Outer Sakura to Inner Sakura as Sasuke approached with her friends luring him to her locker…. So far things were doing well, just a matter of time before Sasuke will be drenched in his own prank!

A/n: Hope you liked this chapter and oh, there's a twist to this revenge of Sakura's :P You might know what will happen but then again you don't hehez. Anyway thank you for reading this chappie and please review, it really does help me produce the chapters faster. Btw I believe a bit in Buddha and God and all that other stuff, just bits and pieces but mainly Buddha. Once again thx and please review! xD


	6. Backfired!

Confessions of Hearts

A/N Very sorry for being so late but to be honest I'm not the type who really likes to write stories and stuff BUT I do like reading a lot of stories. That explains why It's been about a month not to mention that my teachers have decided to stretch our capabilities even further meaning more work tests and even exams! YES exams just had my English exam last week…. :( Thank you for all who reviewed I really appreciate and treasure it since it shows that people like and acknowledge my work hehez.

Chapter 6:

Backfired!

"Now open it!" shouted both inner and outer Sakura as she quickly turned the wheel with numbers expertly.

Water came gushing out as expected by Sakura BUT she had opened her locker a little too early causing the water to soak her friends and not Sasuke.

This time, it was not Sakura that were screaming but Sakura's friends TenTen Ino and Hinata all screaming at Sakura for opening her locker too early. Sasuke thought Sakura was scary when she was angry but her friends were killer bees when they were angry not physically like Sakura but verbally.

Sasuke's mind clicked and he started to laugh like he had never laughed before.

"You got backfired again! You are honestly the most entertaining person I've EVER met!" shaking hands with Sakura imaginarily awarding her with the Most entertaining person award. This… did not help Sakura cool down at all. She was going to beat the living daylights outta him!

"UCHIHA! Get your ass back here I'm gonna beat the hell outta you!" screamed Sakura as she chased Sasuke with the people eyeing them almost bored thinking and saying "There they go again…"

The bell had gone and Sakura had to stop chasing Sasuke because Kakashi had appeared stopping both of them from running and chasing.

"Kakashi-sensei I was so close! You just had to stop me!" exclaimed Sakura as she crossed her arms with a disappointed look.

"You're nowhere near me forehead girl." joked Sasuke as he took care not to go too close as to avoid Sakura's killer intent in slapping him senseless.

"You're later than me! Sasuke, Sakura. Come join the class we're going to learn how to use chakra to complete this course which contains water walking, tree and wall climbing, underwater and somersaulting. Each course requires you to use chakra. The point of this is not how much chakra you have or how much control you have, it's how you use your chakra that counts. This will be timed and recorded so do your best!" explained Kakashi as he prepared his stopwatch and simultaneously pulled out his trade mark book Icha Icha Paradise.

Both Sasuke and Sakura excelled in both trying to beat each other in a contest of speed. They were nearing the water walking part and both of them concentrated chakra onto their feet while running but Sasuke had focused more chakra on his feet meaning that he was going to summersault over it since that was a faster option; Sakura had created a steady flow of chakra from her feet to her back, she was going to do the complete opposite, she was going to slide across the water as if she was a surfboard. They both jumped at the same time one high one low, Sasuke was leading with the extra height at the start but when he was halfway Sakura was speeding past him and almost near the end of the water walking part.

"Dammit! That girl always had a thing for chakra manipulation plus her brain she can practically do anything with her chakra." He told himself as he started to run and catch up to Sakura. He was faster than her only by a slight bit but she had more chakra control that compensated for her speed.

"Now." Said Sakura to herself as she created a significant amount of chakra onto her feet and performed a rather dashful low forward jump passing by the quicksand section. Sasuke wasn't very far behind but had chosen to do another high somersault proving him wrong again causing the gap between them to lengthen even more.

It had been 25 minutes and Sasuke and Sakura were both 30 meters away from the finish line both sprinting with whatever strength they had left. The line was coming closer and closer….

Yes I know I'm not known for long chappies or good cliffiez I guess but I try hehez.. hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review it PLEASE! thx


	7. Burnt, Scorched or in Ashes?

**Burnt, Scorched or in Ashes?**

A/N I'm backs hehe. I had to reformat comp and lost bookmark so yea.. Finally found it back though ".

Both were painstakingly close… Sasuke knew that a simple sprint against Sakura would leave him the winner however, he did not anticipate what Sakura might do.

Sakura slowly losing seeing Sasuke's back further and further decided that she needed some sort of quagmire to out run Sasuke.

Inner Sakura: sigh you suck at being mischievous girl. Move outta the way and let me handle things from now on hehehe…

With that Inner Sakura had created a small pit of mud with whatever remains of chakra she had left. Sasuke saw the pit of mud and quickly went around it however this was enough time for Sakura to overtake Sasuke winning by a short hair.

"I won I won! WOOHOO eat that chicken hair! WEEEEE!" cheered, Sakura as she did little ballerina twirls and jumping up and down.

"Hn only won because I didn't play offensive." remarked, Sasuke as he tried many ways to comfort his hurt pride.

5 minutes later everyone had finished exhausted from the torment they just had to go through. Some even had killer eyes wanting to kill a specific teacher who was reading his infamous book 'icha icha paradise'.

"Alrighty good job people. Now here's where the hard part comes in." said Kakashi

Everyone's jaw dropped. If they didn't want to kill Kakashi before they surely wanted to now despite him being their teacher a.k.a tormentor. Everyone were randomly given a partner and of all the odds… Yes Sakura and Sasuke were partners.

"Now.. We're going to learn how to defend ourselves against damaging chakra by using chakra to create a repelling shield that will ward off harmful chakra attacks. Beware when you use this in real life situations though as it cannot defend you against physical or chakra enhanced attacks. Everyone is to use katon hougakou jutsu on their partner, try… to be easy since we're only beginning." explained Kakashi as everyone appeared like zombies dragging their bodies into position for the jutsu.

"Ne ne Saaaasuke; tell me… How badly do you think my dinner should be burnt? (She's referring to Sasuke as her dinner)? Would you think I'd like it burnt, scorched or in ashes?" asked, Sakura in a very low evil voice with killer eyes as she cackled evilly. " So, which one do you think I'd like Sasuke-Kun?" nagged Sakura as inner Sakura kept telling her to do just burn him until he drops dead.

Sasuke having no idea what her intention was decided to choose the most disgusting one to taste… "I think you'd like your dinner in ashes" replied, Sasuke not knowing his fate.

"Hehehe.. Very well." said Sakura in a very freaky voice as she prepared channeling lots and lots of chakra into a large fireball.

"Umm what are you doing Sakura? Uh oh…."

Next chappie you guys will find out what happens P. Hope you enjoyed this chappie oh and please please review ta ".


	8. Revenge a change of thought

**Revenge a change of thought**

oO ahahah long time since I decided to write. Well I'm gonna try get back into it so yea. Thanks for reading and extra thanks for those who reviewed! They really did help motivate me to write and I checked after having left my story for so long to see that some people still review it was wow xD so this is my thanks to you guys. Also review with your ideas and how you'd like the story to grow. Your input COUNTS and I'd like it to be enjoyable for you to read something you want to read xD. BTW Changed summary of story.. My out look on how I want the story to go (of course put your ideas in too and we'll see how it grows so it's not just me writing what I want to read but for you too xD).

A large burning ball of crimson fire was flying at a very fast pace to a certain raven haired boy.

"…. She's nuts! No way in hell am I going to even try to shield it off!"

Sasuke quickly dodged to the left however some streams of intense fire latched onto his right arm burning it deeply.Pain was all he felt, massive pain on his burnt hand as he waited at the medical bay.

"You'd think she wouldn't be crazy enough to do that huh… She really is crazy but… I like her because of that."

A quick genuine smile graced his lips before they once again portrayed someone in pain.The medic nin entered the room and examined his arm telling him he was lucky it wasn't a complete third degree burn and that a full recovery was very likely.

"How'd you get this burn? You're very lucky it's not a full third degree burn otherwise not only would recovery time be longer but you may have needed a replication surgery."

"I uhm.. Well we were training and my partner lost control of her chakra before she let out a ninjutsu" replied Sasuke surprised at the sudden cover up for Sakura.

PE had finished and Sakura quickly dashed to the medical bay. She was feeling very guilty inside after she had burnt him but refused to ask Kakashi if she could see him during class. She didn't want to seem like another one of Sasuke's annoying fan girls. She suddenly stopped at the doors threshold as she contemplated on whether she should proceed to go in and apologize and what she should say or if she should go in at all. Sasuke was sitting on a chair next to the door with his arm bandaged. His nose picked up on a very faint strawberry mixed with cherry blossoms scent. He only knew one girl who had this scent and he'd be able to pick it up anywhere. It had this calming yet joyful feel to it, he loved it. He quickly turned his head to the door to search for a certain pink haired girl. He found himself puzzled, there Sakura was with her back turned to the doorway with her head slightly down and arms crossed, she was thinking about something.

"Should I? Should I see him and apologize to him or do I just leave? I… I should but what do I say?"

While Sakura was having her short monologue she felt pressure on her head. It wasn't too heavy but it wasn't light enough to be dismissible as a hat of some sort. It didn't feel rough and it got narrower at some point until she felt heat radiating from it. She quickly tried to turn her back to see what it was but she was stopped before she could even begin with a bandaged arm gently embracing her waist.

"You don't have to say anything. I know I've been annoying so I guess it's payback huh?"

Hearing that smooth low tone voice and knowing who it belonged to made her a bright flush of pink with her heart beating faster and breathing heavier.

"Ano…. I.. umm… I'd like to say I'm sorry"

"Sshhh. You're so much nicer when you're quiet." He said with a mocking tone which quickly earned a punch to his other arm.

"And that's for the one time you borrowed Shino's bugs and pranked me with them" she said with an angry yet playful tone. Normally she hated Sasuke's guts but something was different this time. He seemed friendly and their relation felt different. It didn't feel like she was a victim of his pranks anymore but rather it felt like they had known each other for so long. More than 7 years, she thought to herself about the countless times she got pranked. For some reason, she enjoyed Sasuke's company. He was warm and welcoming and she felt that he was a truly good friend.

Yay I'm back XD. Yea.. Lac of inspiration and motivation kills a writer any day haha P. Yea well you guys tell me what you'd like the plot to evolve into. I'm thinking of a time jump into when they're officially team seven and they go on a mission and rara.. Typical stuff but explores how each other really do care about the other and all that nitty gritty P. So review and I'll see what I can fit in as well because after all, you guys are the ones that read and I reckon it's nice for the story to have your input in as well D. I'll try upload another soon but I'll wait for you guys to review with your ideas and what you want.


End file.
